Infinite Relations and Secrets Revealed
by BananaLollypop
Summary: In which Grantaire wants responsibility (at first) and a few secrets are uncovered. Part 17 in my 'What if... Enjolnine' series. R&R welcomed and practically begged for *gets down on knees* pwease?


**AN:** I must be coming down with something. 3 updates, in one week, IN TERM TIME? I don't know what's wrong with me.

Actually, yes I do. I REALLY want to get to the baby chapter! But I needed a filler and this was PERFECT so thank you to the amazing person who lives somewhere in this world (I hope... if not, I'm getting reviews from aliens) for the prompt :')

Prompt: What if a (drunk) Grantaire tried to persuade Enjolras to let him be the baby's godfather? And then there's a little bit extra at the end, because: A) it was too short and B) I needed to add it in or it would get confusing :3 Enjoy!

* * *

"Apollo. Apollo. _Apollo. APOLLO!_"

"_Yes_, Grantaire?!" Enjolras questioned irritably. Grantaire had been drowning himself in whatever alcohol was put in front of him for the last hour and a half, and the effects were certainly not hidden.

"You..." he paused to hiccup, "You're going to be a father."

"Funnily enough, Grantaire, that hadn't escaped my notice." Enjolras noted dryly. Grantaire clasped a hand on Enjolras' shoulder, dragging him away from the book he was reading.

"You... are going to have a _baby_, Enjolras. A tiny little human being, that's half _you_. There's going to be half a mini Enjolras running around! Can you _imagine_ that?! A little _you_!"

"Yes, Grantaire, I can imagine it," Enjolras said, rolling his eyes; he supposed he should be glad that there had been at least one constant in his life since the rebellion: Grantaire and his drunkenness. However, his persistency to state the blatantly obvious whilst drunk was enough to drive Enjolras up the wall.

Éponine was now nine months pregnant and she could give birth at any point. She had taken to staying at home, saying that she 'wasn't risking going into labour in a restaurant again', but forced Enjolras out of the flat, making sure he didn't miss out on anything simply because she needed to dash for the bathroom every two minutes.

"A tiny, little, adorable, small..." Grantaire suddenly gasped as an idea struck him, "_I_ could be its godfather!" Enjolras' eyes widened.

"You... you're... I... _what?!_" Enjolras stuttered, looking at Grantaire as if he was mad, "_You_?! Be... being mine and Éponine's child's _godfather_?! The one person in the entire world that 'Ponine and I have to trust to look after our baby if for some reason we can't? _You_?!"

"Of course!" Grantaire exclaimed, "Who else?! I am your best friend after all, but..." he looked around conspicuously, "Don't tell Pontmercy. He'll go all sulky like he normally does."

"Grantaire, with all due respect..." Enjolras frowned; it wouldn't do him any good to upset his friend. He was, after all, a business associate, someone that Enjolras had to work with week in, week out, and it would hardly bode well for France if he upset his only impartial advisor.

"It's rude to keep people waiting, Apollo," Grantaire complained, "Finish your godforsaken sentence!"

"With all due respect, I'm not sure you're the best person to entrust our child's life to." Enjolras said as carefully as possible. Grantaire's face visibly fell as Enjolras' words sunk in, and the revolutionary leader automatically felt guilty.

"Only because..." he said quickly, desperately trying to think up an excuse, "Because... you're more of an uncle figure! The fun one! 'Ponine and I don't want you constantly worrying about our child's safety. Being a godfather is all about the responsibility, but an _uncle..._ _that_'_s_ the best title. You'll be Uncle Grantaire: the one Baby can always have fun with. Doesn't that sound better than having to concentrate on safety?"

Grantaire frowned in thought, obviously considering what Enjolras had said, before he grinned madly, "You're right!" he exclaimed, "Being a godfather is boring. I suggest you give such a role to Combeferre, or Pontmercy," he said thoughtfully, "An uncle is much better. Everyone loves uncles. I'm... I'm going to be an uncle!"

Enjolras stopped himself from rolling his eyes once again; when dealing with a drunk Grantaire, it very much made Enjolras make similarities between that and looking after a small child.

"Yes, Grantaire," he said, his face stretched into a reluctant and forced smile, "Yes you are..."

* * *

When Enjolras got home later that night, he collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted from five hours of putting up with a drunk Grantaire, a very-much-in-love Marius and Cosette, and the rest of the Amis, most of whom apparently couldn't be bothered with matters of the state that night.

Les Amis de l'ABC was still very much the group it was when it started out; many of its members were still at university, studying for degrees in many different areas, and, although Enjolras now employed Marius, Grantaire and Éponine as his personal advisors, he always took the most important matters of state to the Amis. They often engaged in some kind of debate regarding the future of France, and Enjolras was glad that, even though their original plight for freedom succeeded, his friends still understood that there was more to be done.

Éponine, having heard him come in from in the bedroom where she had been reading in bed, came out to meet him.

"How was your evening?" she asking him, moving to sit on the sofa next to him.

"Exhausting," Enjolras muttered, "Oh, and Grantaire currently thinks that he's going to be the uncle of our child. It was that or godfather," he said when he saw the disapproval flash across her face. She sighed.

"We'll have to make some kind of arrangement about that... preferably when he's sober and thinking relatively straight..." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm found its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Then again, he'd make a good uncle," she mused, "He'd be the fun one."

Enjolras chuckled, "That's exactly what I said." Éponine smiled.

"Courfeyrac would be the one who will make Baby laugh," she continued, "Gavroche is the uncle they'll always look up to. Jehan will help them find their first love. Combeferre will be the one they come to when they need someone sensible. Joly will patch them up when they fall over, and nurse them back to help when they're sick. Feuilly will teach them how to make fans, and will tell them all about the revolution their parents were a part of."

Enjolras sat back slightly so that he could see her face, "You've thought all of this through, haven't you?" Éponine blushed.

"I might have done," she said flippantly, before being serious again, "But I thought that maybe we could make Marius and Cosette godparents."

"Agreed," Enjolras muttered, moving back so that Éponine's head was on his shoulder again, "I think we'd have to fear for our lives if we didn't allow it."

"What will you tell Grantaire?" she asked. Enjolras grimaced.

"He was _very_ drunk..." he told her, "Very, _very_ drunk. I doubt he'll wake up tomorrow remembering anything but the fact that he really should have taken it a bit easier."

* * *

Enjolras' statement was confirmed the next afternoon, when both he and Éponine (who had agreed to come out after nearly a week shutting herself in their flat) went to the Musain to see everyone.

Grantaire, in complete contrast to the night before when he had been excited about the prospect of being an uncle, was nursing a massive headache and would glare anyone who spoke too loud into silence.

"I'm getting too old for this..." he muttered bitterly as Enjolras and Éponine sat opposite him and Combeferre.

"Perhaps," Enjolras smirked, "Or maybe you should have considered the consequences before challenging Courfeyrac to a drinking competition."

"I won!" Grantaire protested defensively.

"And now you're suffering!" Éponine laughed, "Do you even remember last night?" both Éponine and Enjolras had agreed to not mention anything about any of the Amis being uncles; not just yet anyway.

"I remember..." Grantaire frowned before shrugging, "Nope, sorry, don't remember a thing." Éponine and Enjolras both laughed, causing Grantaire to rest his head on his arms, moaning in pain, "Will you two keep it down?"

This really only made the pair laugh even harder, and now even Combeferre was joining in.

The evening progressed slowly, which Éponine was grateful for; it felt like so long since she had simply sat and talked with her friends. It was a reminder that she felt she needed at that precise moment, after a week of being almost completely alone, save for Enjolras' much needed company.

Marius and Cosette arrived at just gone nine; they had been much more sociable since Éponine had told Marius to get off his high horse, and often appeared out of the blue for a chat with their friends.

It was Cosette who caused the next bout of excitement for the group.

"Éponine..." she said, frowning curiously, "What's that?"

Éponine looked confused, "What's what?" she questioned, taking another sip of her water.

"That... on your finger."

Éponine and Enjolras shared a look as they both realised that they still hadn't told their friends of their engagement.

"Oh, er, that..." she murmured awkwardly, cursing her luck; she had gotten used to taking her engagement ring off before going out to see the Amis, still not quite ready to tell their friends that they were getting married. However, after a week of being home alone with no need to take the ring off, it had slipped her mind to do what she could to disguise their secret, "You see, Enjolras and I..." she looked to him to finish her sentence and he smiled slightly.

"I proposed to Éponine," he said quietly, trying desperately to not make a big deal out of it, despite the fact that he felt it was the biggest deal at that current moment.

"YOU _WHAT_?!"

The chorus echoed through the Musain, earning the group a glare from the woman behind the bar. They looked around at each other as if trying to confirm that what they had just heard was right.

"You two are... getting married?"

"Enjolras, man of marble, who once stated that Patria was his one and only love... getting _married_?!"

"Éponine who used to follow Marius' ever move like his second shadow... marrying _Enjolras_, of all people."

"You all make it sound so surprising," Éponine laughed, "We've been together for over a year now. We're having a baby for goodness sakes! Why on Earth are you all so shocked?!"

"Well," Marius shrugged awkwardly, "It just... didn't seem like the kind of thing you two would want to do."

"Exactly," Courfeyrac nodded, "We thought you two would be that couple who were just perfect and didn't need to get married because everyone already knew that you'd be together forever."

"How very poetic, Courf," Grantaire teased, his headache passed somewhat since earlier on in the evening.

Enjolras snorted, "Who's to say we're doing this for anyone else?" he questioned, "Me and 'Ponine _want_ to get married. That _is_ the general idea, after all. Marriage isn't a social status."

"Actually, it kind of is..." Combeferre started, but stopped at Éponine's glare, "Well, we're all very happy for the two of you," he said hastily. There were nods and words of agreement from the other Amis, and Cosette squealed excitedly.

"Oh! Éponine, please, _please_ let me help you plan the wedding! I won't go overboard, I swear, and I'll run everything past you and I'll make sure it's all perfect and-"

"Cosette!" Éponine interrupted her, laughing, "I've already decided that I want your help. I'll probably need it. But we're not even _thinking_ about the wedding until after Baby gets here. One thing at a time, you know?" Cosette nodded.

"Of course," she said understandingly before smiling madly, "Oh, Éponine! I can't believe you're finally getting married!" there were tears of happiness in her eyes and Éponine glanced at Enjolras, who didn't seem to know whether to laugh hysterically of roll his eyes and Éponine's best friend's reaction to the news.

The other Amis all congratulated Enjolras and Éponine personally, and it wasn't until much later that anyone actually questioned the matter again.

"So, hang on," Courfeyrac frowned, "When did this actually... happen? When did you actually propose?"

"Joly, you remember a few weeks ago when I went into that... false labour thing?" Éponine asked. Joly nodded.

"It was the night when almost everyone else was out and about, and I stayed home to study," he said.

"We went to the festival across the Seine," Marius said smugly. The other Amis gasped in recognition, their eyes wide.

"You sneaky little..." Courfeyrac muttered, "I can't believe you managed that, Pontmercy! You fooled all of us!"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Cosette shrieked, "Marius! How could you?!"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Enjolras said, once again unsure as to how to react to Cosette's outburst, "He was sworn to secrecy." Cosette huffed, but seemed reasonably satisfied with this explanation.

As Marius muttered his apologies to his wife, Éponine yawned, barely making it discrete. Enjolras noted and stood up immediately.

"Well, everyone, it's late. 'Ponine and I should be going." Éponine nodded, and Enjolras helped her up, one hand securely on her arm, the other on her back. She sighed.

"I'm getting a bit tired of Baby giving me backache..." she complained, "The sooner he or she is out, the better in my opinion." This earned a few chuckles from the Amis nearest to her.

"I'm sure Baby will be more than happy to come out, Éponine," Combeferre laughed.

Saying their final goodbyes, Enjolras and Éponine left the Musain, hand in hand.

"You really don't know how to deal with Cosette, do you?" Éponine said suddenly. Enjolras groaned.

"The woman's just so... unpredictable!" he exclaimed, "You can never tell if she's going to under react, or overreact, or whether she's going to happy or annoyed of upset with the new you're going to give her..." he trailed off exasperatedly.

"You'll get used to her," Éponine assured him.

"After over a year, I'm not sure you can say that, Éponine," Enjolras said frowning.

"Well, you'll learn how to disguise your true feelings when talking to her, then," she shrugged, "I managed it."

"You're extraordinary," he said as if that explained everything. She rolled her eyes, yawning again. "Come on," he said, picking up their walking pace slightly, "Let's get home."

"Agreed," Éponine said, resting her head on Enjolras' shoulder and squeezing his hand lovingly, thinking that perhaps some alone time with her beloved wasn't so bad at all, and that a night out with her friends whilst nine months pregnant was _seriously_ overrated.

* * *

**Reviews and prompts are welcomed about as much as I love Samantha Barks (and all you have to do is glace at my Tumblr to see how much THAT is :3). As always, typos are apologised for, I am lazy, you may well just have to learn to live with it ^-^ I'd like to thank everyone who has followed me in recent days (there've been quite a few of you!) and to everyone who favourites/reviews these installments! You have no idea how much they make my day :') Thanks for reading!**


End file.
